


Love at First Sight

by PalayeQueen



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Satanism, psychotic kids, satanic refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalayeQueen/pseuds/PalayeQueen
Summary: I walked back to where I was standing, he was nowhere to be seen. Why am I such an idiot, I could just talk to him. I can’t though my feelings won’t let me. And that’s when it hit me, I had feelings for him. I only talked to him once, but it was love at first sight. I've never loved someone before, how do I know I love him. My feeling is how I know, I can’t lose him.





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> these chapters are from my book Love At First Sight... This is all original work

I slowly rolled over as my eyes slowly open to look at my clock which read 7:45. “NO………...NO, NO NO” I started to yell since I had to leave for school in 15 minutes. I t was my first day of school and I had to be early, and I can’t be early and look like crap. I rumbled through my closet trying to find my outfit that I thought I put together last night… but I didn’t, just my luck. I quickly pulled out white and black stripped pants, an over sized black sweater and my black Doc martins. A perfect 80 degrees weather outfit am I right? 

This was not my day. I had no time for my daily dose of 3 cups of coffee this morning and I was late to school. “FUCK!” I yelled as the bell went off. “young lady, we don’t allow that type of language here” an older lady said with a nice welcoming smile. “I am so sorry” im not sorry, I could honestly care less about the words that come out of my mouth. I wondered the halls for a good 15 minutes trying to find my class. “Ma’am why are you not in class” I stared at this man for a good minute before I answered. “oh. Im lost, im trying to find Mr. smith’s classroom. Number 2144, can you help me” It seemed pretty reasonable, but not for this gentleman “We are going to the office NOW!” he said firmly as he grabbed my wrist and quickly walked to the front office. “This lady was skipping” he said as he aggressively opened the door. The lady at the counter peered over her tiny glasses and saw that I was tearing up a little. “Sweetheart why were you wondering the halls” she got up and leaned on the counter to have a better look at me. “I got lost, I can’t find my class and I was late. I tried to tell him, but he didn’t believe me” my voice cracked as I spoke but the more I faked to tears I had to make my voice crack. Its more believable, I don’t cry, I never have, and I never will. I was raised to hide my feelings not show them. 

I felt so bad that I manipulated that woman earlier, but I can’t get in trouble so soon. Its my first day out of the house in 3 years. I can’t blow it now. It’s the middle of 3rd period Im sitting in the far corner of the room, everyone moved away from me when I sat down. I mean I understand im creepy. I slowly looked down and I realized my hands were the same color as the white on my pants. I look like a ghost, I need a tan. I ended up in my own thoughts until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to see a girl wearing bright colors that started to give me a headache. “Hey, are you ok. You look like you came out of the ground” she said with a giggle. “Im fine thanks, are you okay……… you seem like someone that can be put in the ground easily” I said proudly, then my smile faded as I realized what I said was stupid and made no sense. The girl walked away, way before I realized she did. I looked up quickly as I saw everyone leave. I didn’t know why so I followed. Of course, it was lunch time…… Im not going in the cafeteria, or the patio, or the bathroom. I settled on the floor right down the hall from the cafeteria. And that’s when I saw him, the most handsome man I have ever seen that wasn’t in a movie. He was tall, skinny but built. I never liked dark skinned men, but he was defiantly someone I liked. He Turned around and looked me dead in the eye, like a skittish little girl I quickly panicked and ran. 

I walked out of the school tired and ready to curl up in my bed. The moment the sun hit me I started to sneeze, I absolutely hate allergies “bless you” I heard a deep voice say. I smiled and looked up to say thank you, but I couldn’t form words…. It was him. I had this weird feeling in my stomach, like the one I got earlier, I don’t know what it is but its making sick and happy at the same time. He reached his hand out “Hi im Nehemiah, what’s your name” I hesitated for a second before touching his hand “Im Alfie” I don’t know what else to say. I just stand there staring into his eyes, what is up with me today! “Alfie, what an adorable name, I need a girl with an adorable name” he paused after saying that “Im sorry, I need to control my voices sometimes” he chuckled. VOICES! Eh like I care. I talk to spirts, for gods sake. “I can’t say that, you are crazy” he mumbled I want to ask him who he’s talking to but that’s not my place to know. We stand there talking but not to each other, he’s talking to himself while glancing at me. I mean I understand why. I have an umbrella over me, im not going to keep sneezing. I look like a complete idiot with an umbrella over me. After us standing there I get a text from my mother.  
You can head home now; your dad is gone.  
Finally. I look at him and smile then walk away. “Wait” he says as he grabs my arm… “can I have your number” he hands me his phone, so I can type it in. “im sorry but I don’t give people my number” I say as I put my sunglasses on and walk away.

Its been weeks since I’ve seen Nehemiah, he made me feel something I haven’t felt in years. It was the end of November, I felt like getting away from the chaos at home. So, I decided to go Downtown, well that’s what the locals say, it’s just a street on the river. I was standing there in all black drinking my coffee when I heard it, the voice ive been missing. “Little lady” Nope I will not look in his direction, I won’t give into the feeling. “Little lady” he kept saying that, my heart melted every time I heard Little Lady. I finally looked up to see him with his friends.  
I looked back at my coffee that was almost empty, I quickly turned on my heels to go get more coffee or a monster, whichever is quicker. I ignored him, I really didn’t want to, but I didn’t know what else to do. I quickly bought my coffee and a monster, so I don’t have to keep going back up there. As I exited the building I pulled out my cigarettes, I finally felt better as the smoke entered my body. I look like im 18 and I have a fake I.D. so I won’t get in trouble with the police for having them. I walked back to where I was standing, he was nowhere to be seen. Why am I such an idiot, I could just talk to him. I can’t though my feelings won’t let me. And that’s when it hit me, I had feelings for him. I only talked to him once, but it was love at first sight. I've never loved someone before, how do I know I love him. My feeling is how I know, I can’t lose him.

**Author's Note:**

> these chapters are from my book Love At First Sight... This is all original work


End file.
